A Reason
by Icehale
Summary: Annalise Waroch is your typical Gryffindor bookworm, one who could be compared closely to Hermione Granger herself. What happens when she meets Sirius Black, one of the Marauders himself? Rated T because of minor violence scenes and because I'm paranoid.
**Hey! It's Icehale back with a one-shot, and honestly I think I'm going to convert all of my stories into one-shots. It's just a lot easier and I'm one of those people who gets bored if I write a story for too long. So with an exception of a few stories, these are all going to be one-shots. Karen's story is also being converted into one as you read this, if it hasn't already. Oh and in further information, this one-shot was originally written a few years ago, but when I found it, I decided to use it and modify a few parts that made me cringe and add a few scenes. I did post this on another account as well, so if you recognize it, know that it was actually my work and I'm not plagiarizing it. So yeah! Annalise, go! *points***

 **A golden blonde haired bookworm walked up and gave the audience a wink, pointing over to me. "Hey! Icehale doesn't own anything you recognize besides the plot of this particular story, Annalise Waroch, also known as me, and this side character mentioned in the middle that she doesn't remember and was too lazy to read it. Though I think his name is Aaron Rodriguez. Wait...isn't he the school idiot? Ice! What are you trying to accom—"**

 **I cringed and quickly clamped Annalise's mouth dragging her off stage. "I think you got the point across! And I also don't own this way of doing a disclaimer, I got the idea from Kihonne, a fanfiction author on this site. Go check her out, yup, cool, bye guys, hope you like the story!"**

 **Annalise and I walked off to cheering and I smiled brightly at the audience.**

•••

It was a beautiful sunny day in April, 1976.

Everything was perfect. The school year was about to end and Annalise had perfect grades. She didn't have any friends, but that was okay. She didn't really need friends anyway. Who did?

Annalise was rereading one of her favorite Muggle books, Through the Looking Glass when suddenly, she tripped over a tree root. She tried to catch herself, but it was too late. Before Annalise fell, she saw the feet of a mysterious person.

When she felt something, it wasn't the impact. Annalise looked up and saw Sirius Black, resident bad boy of the school. He had shaggy black hair and blue-grey eyes that made the girls swoon. But not Annalise. Annalise was more stubborn than that.

She lifted her chin. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he looked surprised and stunned at her. Probably wondering why she wasn't squealing in admiration by now.

Sure enough, his next words were, "Why aren't you fainting in shock?"

She laughed and told him, "It's because I don't find you attractive."

It was true. He had the eyes, but his hair was too bad boy, and Annalise didn't feel that bad boys were her type. He looked like he got up about two seconds ago and slept in his uniform. Annalise was a stickler for following the rules and didn't care for untidiness.

"Why not?" Sirius looked crestfallen, as if her not waiting on him was the worst possible thing that could happen.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?" Annalise instantly felt guilty. Was it her fault? "I'd still like to be friends."

"Okay." And the two friends walked on the path towards Hogwarts, Sirius chattering excitedly, Annalise content just listening.

•••

"What would be your greatest accomplishment so far?" Annalise asked, her eyes shining with curiosity. Sirius had just been boasting about his latest feat in Transfiguration, not that he'd tell her what it was. But she still wanted to know what else he did that he was proud of.

Sirius looked at her, appearing mystified, and she could tell that he had never really thought about it. "My mother always tells me I'm a failure and I'm not a proper pureblood," he shrugged, still grinning widely. "Thankfully, I don't care what she thinks." He gave her arm a little get squeeze as her heart tingled a bit.

She didn't have time to worry about that, however, as she noticed Sirius holding her notebook. "Give that back!" Annalise cried, reaching up for it, despite her height.

"No thanks," Sirius chuckled mischievously as he started to flip through her notes. "Ah Waroch, where's the love confessions and murder plots? There's only notes in here!"

Annalise growled lightly as she hopped up, still trying to grab her notebook. "I wouldn't keep my murder plots where people could see them, idiot. Give that BACK! Sirius Orion Black, I swear that if you don't, I will curse you to forever live with your family!"

Sirius dropped the notebook fairly quickly after that and Annalise snatched it as soon as she could. "You can do that?" he asked nervously. "Please don't, it would be bad for everyone, not just me."

Annalise just rolled her eyes and laughed as she said, "I'm kidding Sirius. I would never leave anyone to such a fate."

"Becoming friends with you," Sirius said suddenly as he smiled at her.

"What?" Annalise asked, flustered. "I'm honestly confused, sorry."

"My greatest accomplishment," Sirius reminded her, laughing. "It was becoming friends with you. And James, of course," he added hastily.

Annalise smiled gently to herself as he told her this. She was incredibly glad this was so. "Thank you, Sirius," she told him softly and smiling. "Thank you very much."

•••

"SIRIUS BLACK! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

It was the day before fourth year ended and Annalise Waroch stormed into the common room, where Sirius Black lay on the couch, laughing.

"What's the problem, mate?" Sirius thought the predicament funny, but didn't understand what the problem was. "All I did was steal some hair ties."

"That's exactly it!" Annalise hated going anywhere without her hair ties and would always have her hair in a ponytail, if it weren't for fancy events that her parents were invited to. "I hate wearing my hair down!"

"Why?" This was Lily Evans who had just come down. "Honestly, I would take away your hair ties if Black hadn't first. You look better with your hair down."

Annalise glared at Lily. "I don't criticize your braid, you don't criticize my ponytail."

It had been long day. But finally after begging and screaming and promises to kiss him("I'm holding you to that, love," Sirius winked at Annalise), Sirius finally gave Annalise her hair ties back.

•••

It was coming close to the day of the Christmas ball and only fifth years and up could attend.

Lily was right next to Annalise, chattering away about the ball. "We'll have to get to the shops on a Hogsmeade visit. And your little sisters can help us and Alice with our hair and stuff. Are you even listening to me?"

The truth was, she wasn't. Annalise was daydreaming about how the ball would turn out. It was a masquerade and Annalise really was hoping for a special someone to dance with her. Hopefully, that person wouldn't be Aaron Rodriguez, the school idiot. Annalise hated people who didn't even try in class.

She had to get a dress(which she hated wearing), shoes(which she hated shopping for), and a mask(which reminded her of Halloween). Finally, Annalise settled on a periwinkle blue knee length dress and the same color mask. Her shoes ended up as sparkly black flats.

•••

It was the day of the ball, and Annalise was freaking out. Isabelle and Sophia were first years, but experts in makeup and hair. The two of them, and Lily and Alice Prewett all pitched in to make Annalise beautiful.

In the end, Annalise's hair was done up in an updo with a few loose pieces of hair, all curled and done to perfection. Annalise couldn't believe it, but she had to admit–she was gorgeous.

All the girls sighed. "You're done to perfection," Sophia beamed. "Just don't cry if your dream man doesn't notice you. Your makeup will be ruined."

Annalise rolled her eyes. "No way. I can't believe it. Are you sure?" she asked with as much sarcasm as she could convey in her voice, which was quite a bit.

Lily, Alice, and Annalise finally were declared suitable enough to go down, cutting it close to the time of the ball. James Potter had matured enough for Lily and had stopped pranking as much, and the two had started dating. The two of them were going together, and obviously Alice and her longtime boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, were going together. Technically speaking, the two couples were meeting up there with specific terms on where to find each other.

They were in the ballroom, not recognizing anyone and no one recognizing them. Lily went off to the secret corner James had told her to meet him at, Alice looked for a mask with parrots on them, and Annalise just sludged through the crowds, completely alone.

By the half-hour mark, she was cornered by a boy with shaggy, black hair. "Would you like to dance?" the boy asked, bowing to her kindly.

Annalise saw the boy's blue-grey eyes that reminded her so much of Sirius. She saw the politeness in his gesture. So she gave her answer as a simple but sincere, "Yes."

The two danced for hours. Annalise loved dancing with him could tell that he was trained well. They danced until it was time to reveal their faces and Annalise pulled off her mask at the same time as the boy, only to realize that she was dancing with the one and only, Sirius Black. No wonder she was reminded of him the whole time.

"Waroch?" Sirius asked in shock. Annalise tried to hide her disappointment. He didn't want to dance with her. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Annalise reeled back in shock. Sirius' voice held joy and happy surprise.

"You know, it's been nearly three years since I met you after catching a tripping girl in distress," the voice was very amused. "So what I ask to you is, will you go out with me?"

The caramel-haired girl teared up. She knew he would be her first love. Maybe her only love. "Of course, Sirius."

•••

It had been a year since the masquerade ball. The holiday season had come and go, and for Annalise, she was now in Easter break. Sirius had visited her in the flat she bought when her family disinherited her, for fear of the magic she had.

It was on the last day of Easter break that Annalise realized her real feelings for Sirius. She knew it was time to say those three little words.

"Sirius?" Annalise heard herself ask.

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

There was an awkward silence and when Sirius spoke again, it was filled with tenderness. "You know, I know I love you."

Annalise's heart filled with joy when she and Sirius kissed, to seal their promises. She had said those three little words.

•••

It was the day of a Hogsmeade visit, and Annalise was at a little building that was rarely occupied. Usually, it was just her and the staff.

Hogsmeade wasn't the same anymore. Everyone was scared because You-Know-Who had come into power and no one knew where he would attack. What would happen?

Annalise finished her meal and walked up to the counter to pay. "How much for the–"

She noticed a wand poking through a crack in the wall. By the time she yelled at everyone to duck, she heard the Fiendfyre curse being spoken and the whole bar filled with the deadly fire. They needed unicorn tears to stop the fire, but there wasn't any.

The Aurors were coming up to the building, but the door had been blocked by the curse fire. Annalise swore under her breath.

She was running out of options. What could she do? Annalise wildly looked around, then yelled up to the counters, "DO YOU HAVE ANY UNICORN TEARS?" The manager shook his head in fear.

All Annalise could do is allow her fate to occur. She felt the fire, then saw it being stopped. For the last time, Annalise looked into those blue-grey eyes of the man she loved and whispered, so softly he had to lean in to hear her, "I love you, Sirius Black." With that, she closed her eyes. She had died for the right reason.

It was a reason to hold close.

•••

After Annalise had died, Sirius had raged for months. It was an understatement to call him heartbroken. The Auror team felt pity for the boy, but James always stuck by him. Lily was broken by Annalise's loss as well. By the time the couple died, Sirius couldn't control his rage at Peter anymore. It was because of him that James and Lily and Annalise died. His fault the Prewetts died.

Sirius went into Azkaban, and what he didn't tell Harry, was that Annalise kept him alive in the prison. She was his only love and probably the only reason besides Harry himself that Sirius didn't go insane.

One day during the holidays, Harry came up to Sirius. Sirius was incredibly surprised by what came out of the teenager's mouth.

"Sirius, I need help with a girl," Harry told the man. "I kissed her and now she's ignoring me…so what should I do?"

"I don't think I'm the best person to be asked that," Sirius told him.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously, sitting down to hear the story in interest.

"Didn't Remus ever tell you about Annalise Waroch?" Harry shook his head and Sirius grinned. "Well, should I tell you about the mighty Descendant Waroch, killed by the last death eaters. Annalise was a fine young maiden who never ceased to amaze me. She had the most amazing..."

 **The End.**


End file.
